


My Only Friend Wore Black & Red

by kbirb



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, i will add warnings and notes as we go!, jeremy is actually traumatized as heck and jean just doesn't know, previous mentions of trauma and abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbirb/pseuds/kbirb
Summary: Maybe Jeremy Knox didn't have such a perfect life after all.





	My Only Friend Wore Black & Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little intro to the fic! It's actually going to be from Jeremy's POV or potentially POV switches, I haven't quite gotten that far yet.
> 
> This was inspired by a conversation in the TFC Discord, so it's a little bit dedicated to all of them, but especially to Zen, Z, Andee, and Dani for inspiring me to talk about my ideas and write this! I made a comment on how I feel like I'm very similar to Jeremy but I had a really rough life. And we started talking about how what if...Jeremy also did? What if the Foxes had actually tried to recruit him? And it led to me getting hugely inspired to write this fic.

Jean didn’t know what to expect when he joined the Trojans. First of all, he didn’t even understand why the Trojans had chosen him, a Raven, for their team. If they were _really_ the “nicest team in exy,” why would they choose a surly and broken person like Jean for their team? He was convinced, as he’d always been, that their kindness was a publicity act. A ruse to get fans to rally behind them. But from the moment he’d set foot in the dorm room he was supposed to share with Jeremy Knox, his entire world had been turned upside down.

Every single member of the Trojans radiated warmth and kindness. Even the least friendly of the Trojans managed to smile and accept Jean for every rude comment he made. Nothing made sense. But the person who made the least amount of sense to him was Jeremy.

Jeremy was the first person in Jean’s life he found himself able to trust, but there was something he just couldn’t place or understand about Jeremy. He chalked it up to not being able to understand people whose lives had never been broken, who had never been abused or traumatized.

Jeremy Knox had it all, from Jean’s point of view. He radiated pure sunshine and kindness, earning him the nickname “Captain Sunshine” from Jean. Alvarez and Laila, the only other two Trojans Jean had felt real connections to, quickly adopted it.

Jeremy Knox really did have it all though. Jean didn’t think it was possible to say anything negative about him, unless maybe you were a Raven. He was surrounded by friends, though he always seemed to just want to be around Laila, Alvarez, and Jean (for some reason). His entire team had nothing but respect for him and he was close friends with even his coaches. He had a loving family - his little siblings seemed to absolutely adore him and his parents seemed like nice enough folks. Jeremy got good grades and somehow managed to maintain his figure and skills despite the pounds of sweets and chocolates he funneled into his system every day. He was the captain of the number two team in exy. Number two, soon to be number one with how likely the Ravens were to fall apart with the mast- Tetsuji. Jean was breaking himself of that habit, calling his old coach “master.” Jeremy was helping him with that. That was the other thing: Jeremy always knew exactly what to say and do when Jean wasn’t okay.

But if Jeremy Knox was as perfect as he seemed, Jean couldn’t place some things. Like how sometimes, when he couldn’t sleep because he was awake with nightmares, Jeremy also seemed to be awake. Why his brow furrowed a certain way when he looked at his phones or the slight tremor in his hands before a game or big test. Certain names made his face go white and he seemed to avoid certain places, topics, and shows. Some days, Jean never saw him eat and other days he seemed to have a perfectly healthy appetite.

If Jeremy Knox had it all, why did something feel off? Jean was determined to figure it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Big credits to Prem's fic "shooting for the stars, desperately reaching for something in the dark" for a lot of my JereJean inspirations. ♥ It's by far my favorite JereJean fic and a major inspiration for me. Big love to my roommate Jenny for inspiring me to love these boys so much.
> 
> All character credits go to Nora for making them.
> 
> This prologue was **not beta-ed** and I would love a beta reader for the entire fic! I'll make sure to credit my beta in the notes of each chapter if I get one. Thanks for reading, expect chapter one soon!


End file.
